Home Economics with Bella and Edward
by topaz emeralds
Summary: Edward signs up Bella and himself for Home Economics. The title tells all : Takes place during Eclipse.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This story takes place during Eclipse. I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, obviously. I'm just a fan with crazy ideas. Anyways, if I get good reviews I'll continue the story. :D Hope you like it! Oh, and it's Bella's point of view.  
**

I stared at Edward in shock. He smirked at me, obviously amused. I could tell he was trying to contain his laughter as he watched my reaction. "You signed us up for _home economics_??" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, Bella. I signed us up for home economics."

I blinked, "But...Bu...But _why_?"

His grin was growing wider and he shrugged, "I figured it would be a _fun_ class to take?"

"Did you seriously just say you think home economics would be a fun class to take?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "I also thought you might enjoy it."

I was trying to figure this out. Their had to be some reason he wanted me, no _us_, to be in home economics. Then it hit me.

"Wait. This isn't about'human experiences' is it?" I said, getting a bit annoyed at his behavior.

"Of course it is Bella." he smiled and looked at me with his beautiful liquid gold eyes.

"Please tell me your not serious." I said, my voice pleading.

"Oh, I'm serious Bella." amusement clear in his voice.


	2. Missy

**authors note: Wow! I actually got reviews XD!!! As soon as I saw my reviews I started writing this chapter. It's not too long but atleast it's something!!! Still in Bella's POV.**

I scowled at Edward as he dragged me to room 45.

"Come on Bella. It won't be that bad." Edward said confidently.

I shook my head. He had to be joking...right?

"It will too! Edward, I'm not taking this class!" I said loudly. A few passer bys stopped to listen to the conversation.

Edward smirked at me and squeezed my hand gently, "It's too late for that, I'm afraid."

I stuck my lip out and pouted. Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Silly Bella. Now come on. Were going to be late."

He dropped his hand from mine and opened the door to the classroom. I blinked. How had we gotten here already? He must have led me to the classroom without me noticing. I wrinkled up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to smile.

I walked into the classroom and looked at the blackboard. It read, 'Welcome to Mrs. Smith's 2nd period home economics class'. I giggled. Mrs. _Smith_. What a common name.

"Is there something funny _Missy_?" Mrs. Smith asked in a high pitched voice.

I blushed deep red and shook my head 'no'. Did she just call me_ Missy_? I asked myself.

Mrs. Smith wasn't satisfied with my head shake. She put her hands on her hips, looked at me disapprovingly, and said , "No _ma'am_."

"No ma'am." I whispered. I could feel everyone in class staring at me so I quickly looked down at the tan linoleum floor. Did Mrs. Smith have a grudge against me?

"Now. I would like each of you to pick a partner. Your partner will be your partner for the whole year. Do not be partners with someone you will chitter chatter with in class." Mrs. Smith told the class. I automatically grabbed Edwards hand and looked over at him. He was frowning. I guessed it had something to do with Mrs. Smith's behavior towards me.

Mrs. Smith raised her eyebrow at me and pointed at Edward and mine's intwined hands. "I will **not** have public displays of affection in my classroom, _Missy_!"

I quickly dropped Edwards hand and blushed again. "Did I run over her puppy or something?" I mumbled quietly under my breathe. Only Edward heard me. I looked over at Edward, who had his lips pursed, trying to contain his laughter.

We sat down at a table near the back. Edward quickly passed me a note before I had even realized he was writing me one.

_**She is very pleasant, isn't she?**_

I giggled and wrote back in my clumsy handwriting a sarcastic comment about her cheerful and easy going personality.

I didn't even notice when Mrs. Smith walked over to our table. She pointed at me, "DETENTION! I will not have you passing notes in my class!"

Luckily, she forgot that she was supposed to read the note out loud to the class, like most teachers did.

I groaned miserably as she turned around to walk back to her desk. Mrs. Smith began to shift papers on her desk but then looked up at me. She didn't take her eyes off me once for the rest of the class period.

I was definitely enjoying home economics so far.


	3. Sneezing

**authors note: You guys (and girls) are great : I'm going to try to post a chapter ATLEAST every other day but it probably wont happen since school just start. To answer one reviewers question/comment, Mrs. Smith is based on my old home economics teacher so a home ec teacher can act like that. Once I'm done with this story I might write it from Edward's POV but for now it's all Bella throughout the whole story. Thanks for reading && reviewing :D**

I sniffled as I sat down in the chair Edward pulled out for me. I had a cold today. Edward had suggested I stay home but I insisted I was perfectly fine. I ruined my story when I sneezed after finishing my rant about being in perfect health.

Edward took his seat next to me and scowled angerly as Mrs. Smith walked into the room. I gave him a quizzical look. He answered my look by saying, in an annoyed tone, "She's thinking about how she loathes having you in her class."

I folded my arms across my chest but had to quickly unfoldthem as I felt a sneeze coming on. Edward handed me a tissue. I took it grudgingly as I saw him give me a 'I told you so' look.

"You really should have stayed home today Bella. I can take you home at lunch or we can just go after home econo-"

I cut him off, "I'm not going home Edward! I'm perfectly fine. I just have a teeny, tiny cold. No big deal."

"No talking in class! I see detention didn't do you any good! Next time I catch you speaking while I'm teaching I'm sending you to the principals office! Got it, Missy?" Mrs. Smith spat out at me. Grrr. I hated that woman.

"Did you hear me Miss Swan??!" she said, her voice rising.

I nodded fastly and said quietly, "Yes ma'am."

"What was that?" she said crossly.

"I said, yes ma'am." I said a little louder than needed.

"Don't use that tone with me, Missy!" she said evilly, with a glare. I blushed. I could feel my eyes getting watery and I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to cry. I gulped.

I slunk back in my chair. I could hear Edward let out a very low growl. I kicked him under the table. I only managed to hurt my foot. I bit my lip as my foot began to throb.

"Did I hurt you Bella?" Edward asked quietly. I could hear the concern in his voice.

I ignored him and listened to Mrs. Smith talk about cooking and how we would be baking tomorrow. Finally something she couldn't embarrass me with. Yesterday she had made me look like a fool in front of the class while she asked me difficult questions about first aid.

I sneezed again and Mrs. Smith gave me an evil look. What? Everybody sneezes.

"Do not disrupt the class _again_!" she said harshly. When she turned away, I glared at the back of her head.

Mrs. Smith started to tell the class that the assignment for tomorrow was to bring some sort of homemade brownie recipe. _Brownies!_ I thought in my head. The one thing I couldn't make. How did she know my weakness? She couldn't possibly know I couldn't make brownies...could she?

The bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ I thought as Edward and I hurried out of the classroom. I turned to Edward once we were a little ways down the hall, "Do you know why she hates me so much?"

Edward looked at me, I could see his annoyance towards Mrs. Smith, "She thinks you annoying and rude." He looked at me softly with his beauitful topaz eyes, "I'm so sorry for making you take home economics, Bella. I just thought..." he paused and then quickly continued, "I didn't know she would treat you that way."

"That's not what you were going to say!" I said confidently. I sneezed. Shoot.

"Yes, it was, Bella." he handed me a tissue, "You really should go home. Your sick."

I saw what he was doing. He was trying to change the subject. Well, if he wanted to be tricky, I'd be tricky too.

"Okay, your right Edward. Let's go. On the way home you can tell me what you were going to say." I said with a smirk.

"Let's go," he said, ignoring the last part of my comment. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD! Put me down!" I started pounding on his back with my fists.

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Edward! I'm serious!" I growled at him.

I heard him chuckle, "Calm down Bella. Were already here." He gently placed me down next to his volvo. I crossed my arms and huffed as he opened the passenger seat and helped me inside.

"Tell me what you were going to say Edward." I said as he sat down in the drivers seat.

He sighed, "Bella. I was just saying that the class might be good for you. It teaches human things."

I tilted my head to the side without thinking, "I don't get it Edward." He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"Watch the road Edward!" I yelled out. He laughed musically and turned to face the road.

"You should know by now that I'm an amazing driver. I've never been in a wreck, gotten a ticket, or gotten pulled over." he said as he looked over at me from the corner of his eye.

"Brag much?" I asked sarcastically.

Then I sneezed.


	4. Brownies

**author's note: Well, sorry it took so long! I blame that fact that it took so long to make another chapter on math homework. Anyways, hope you like it!**

I smoothed out my recipe on the desk and sat my ingredients out in front of me, then looked over at Edward. Finally something I'd be better than him at. Even if it was brownies we were making.

I carefully mixed the ingredients and poured the chocolate colored batter into a square baking pan. Edward watched me as he mixed his ingredients. I saw him wrinkle up his nose in disgust. "How do you eat this horrible stuff?" he asked with a frown.

I laughed quietly, making sure Mrs. Smith couldn't hear. As I placed the pan into my oven I looked back over at Edward, "It's tasty." I closed the oven with my foot and licked the stirring spoon. Maybe the brownies would turn out alright. The batter tasted good.

He looked at the spoon and winced but then returned to stirring the batter in his bowl. He poured it into the pan and gracefully placed it in the oven. Only Edward could make placing a pan in the oven _graceful_.

I licked the spoon again and heard my name screeched out from behind me. I turned around quickly on my heels, surprisingly I didn't fall over.

"What do you think your doing _MISSY_??!!" Mrs. Smith spat out at me.

"Licking the spoon?" I asked quietly.

"You never, ever lick the spoon!" she said, her voice rising. I found this sentence very funny and burst out laughing. To my surprise, the whole class started to laugh. I heard Edward chuckle.

"SILENT!" Mrs. Smith yelled at the class. She turned to me, "You, Missy, get detention for the rest of the week!" She said hatefully. _At least it isn't Monday_. I thought to myself as I listened to her yell at me about discipline.

I smelled something burning and turned to see my oven smoking. _Oi!_ I quickly threw open the oven and tried to pull out the brownies. I burned myself. I jumped back as I looked down at my burned hands. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Mrs. Smith acted as if she hadn't seen me get burned and strode off. I could see her smirking happily. Edward grabbed my hands and I felt some of the pain disappear as he held my hands in his icy cold ones.

"Are you alright Bella? I swear I'm going to-" he looked over at Mrs. Smith angrily and then looked over at me. He held my hand up to his face and kissed the burns.

"I'm fine. It just hurts." I said as I looked down at the smoking brownies. I sighed heavily. Edward pushed a plate of brownies towards me. I looked over at him with my mouth gapeing open.

"What?" he asked me.

"You...you...you can cook?" I asked, shocked.

He shrugged. I finally find something I'm good at and he, of course, is good at it, too! Can't I be better and something? Where was the balance?

My jaw tightened unconsciously.

"Are you mad?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. I quickly shook my head no.

"No. It's just your so...perfect." I sighed.

He laughed and looked me in the eye and held my chin up with one hand. The other hand was wrapped around my hands. I forgot to breathe.

"Breathe!" He said with a grin and dropped his hand from my chin..

I took a deep breathe and sighed. I was dazzled. How did I ever become so lucky?

That's when Mrs. Smith decided to comment on my burnt brownies.

"Tisk, tisk! They're burnt! I'd say...ahh...'F' for this assignment." She said. I could see her amused look, apparently Edward could too. I heard him mumble something unintelligent under his breathe.

"Well, Mrs. Smith," I said rudely. I couldn't help it. I hated her so much. I continued my sentence, "You distracted me while I was supposed to get the brownies out so it's your fault their burnt. They would have been fine if you hadn't have been yelling at me for licking a damn spoon!"

The class gasped and I quickly covered my mouth. I was in for it! Mrs. Smith stared at me, shocked. "WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY-TO-ME??" she screamed, after regaining her speech.

I stood up. Once again, I was over come by my anger. "I said that it's your fault the brownies are-" the bell interrupted me. Edward grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me out of the room before I could say anymore.

He stared at me in shock once we were out of the room, "What...Why...You...You continue to amaze me Bella."

I looked down, embarrassed. I couldn't remember the last time I'd lost my temper with a teacher like that. Probably because I'd never lost my temper with a teacher.

"Bella?" Edward said as he pulled my face up to look at him. He was smiling.

I bit my lip, "Yes?"

"You are so beautiful when your angry."


	5. Congratulations

**author's note: It's been awhile! Homework and volleyball has been keeping me busy. I just finished editting this chapter but it's been 'written; for about a week now. Hope you like this chapter!**

Edward slid his arm around my waist as I trudged to Mrs. Smith's class. I was dreading it. I always dreaded her class. She had made my educational experience hell.

Edward and I had been in her class for a month now. Every day she thought of new ways to get me in trouble. My citizenship grade went down 20 points and I would have an 'F' on my report card right next to 'Home Economics' when they were mailed out in two weeks.

I sat down in my chair as we walked into the empty classroom. We were always the first to class. I wouldn't get in trouble for being tardy, at least.

The bell rang some 4 minutes later, by then the rest of the class were in their seats. I looked over at Edward. He was keeping something from me, I could see it in his eyes and feautres. Was Mrs. Smith planning some other horrendous task for me? 

No, no. I decided that couldn't have been it.Edward looked...happy? What could it be!? I watched his face more carefully. He was pleased with himself, I could see that much.

I looked over at the black board, thinking there would be some assignment up that he would do excellent at. Their wasn't an assignment up. I looked over at Mrs. Smith, who was busy going through the supply closet.

I turned my attention back on Edward. I caught his eye and tilted my head, "What are we doing today? What is she plan-"

He cut me off, "You'll see Bella. It's nothing bad, I promise." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

I studied his eyes. I saw amusement, eagerness, and enjoyment in them. I tried to read them for more emotions when I heard a clunk on our desk. I must have zoned out. I looked over at Mrs. Smith who was scowling at me.

"It's a girl." she said and then she turned and walked off. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Edward. He was trying to hide his grin.

"What is she talking about?" He nodded his head down at the corner of our desk. I looked over and my mouth fell open unconsciously. A plastic baby doll, a little plastic bottle, and apiece of cloth were lying on the corner of our desk.

"No way!" I said as I blinked at the doll.

Edward grinned and sat the doll in front of me. "She has your eyes Bella."

"Ha, ha." I said as I poked the baby with my pencil. I couldn't help myself. I felt like a child that was poking a dead animal to see if it was really dead. I flinched at the comparison. Why was I comparing a plastic baby doll to a dead animal? What was wrong with me?? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pair of screaming voices.

"DO NOT POKE THE BABY!" I heard two voices shout at me. I looked from Mrs. Smith to Edward and slowly put my pencil down.

"Uhh..." I said as I picked up the baby doll. I examined it carefully. Edward hadn't been lying when he said it had my eyes. The baby had on a pink baby outfit. It had large brown eyes and bronze colored hair (of course, the hair was really just the top of the baby dolls head painted). What a strange doll. It looked like a mix of Edward and I. Didn't baby dolls and real babies usually have blue eyes and no hair? I stared into it's large plastic eyes.

"You will have this doll for the remainder of the semester. The doll is just like a regular baby. It needs to be fed and have it's diaper changed. It cries. The doll tracks how long it takes you to attend to it and sends the information to my computer. You and your partner will be the parents of the baby doll. You must take care of it. Your grade is based on how well you do with the baby. This project is worth half your average." Mrs. Smith explained as I continued staring at the baby doll.

I placed the baby in my lap and it immediately began to cry. I cringed and Mrs. Smith glared at me, "Take care of that baby, _Missy_! I hope Mr. Cullen is a good parent. I assume he will be taking care of it the whole time. You'll probably loose it or break it if it spends too much time with you. I dare say you'll be a horrible parent."

"I'm going to be an excellent parent, Mrs. Smith, just wait and see!" I cradled the baby in my arms and grabbed the plastic bottle on the table. I gently placed it in the dolls mouth and it immediately stopped crying.

"We'll see about that Missy." she barked coldly.

The class stared at me as I rocked the baby. "What?" I asked. I bit my lip. Was I doing something wrong? I looked at Edward. He was smiling at me. Why was he so happy? Why was me holding a plastic baby making him happy? Why had he signed us up for this stupid class where we had a horrible teacher and...

I understood it all then. Why he had signed us up for this class. Why he seemed so amused before class. Everything made sense. This was about my 'human experiences'!

Edward wanted me to be a mommy to a plastic baby doll, but that wasn't just it. Most of all Edward wanted to show me what I was giving up by becoming a vampire.


	6. Author's Note

Authors note: Okayyyy. I know I have spelling and grammar issues in my writings. I'm the only one that checks the grammar/spelling in my stories so I don't always catch my mistakes. I can't really change it after it is posted as a chapter. Just bare with me. I try to edit well but if you want a chapter up in less than a month, it's going to have mistakes. School is over whelming right now and I have no time to even get on myspace, let alone write a story/chapter. In fact, I'm not even going to edit this author's note, just so you can see what unedited looks like. Pleaze don't think of I as not smarteded or itellamjakated cauze my grammar be not gooded in a chapter of this here story.


	7. Edwina

**author's note:// I'm back! After many months of neglect I am finally returning to continue this fan fic! It's Bella's point of you, by the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I chewed on my pen as I stared at a blank sheet of paper. I was at Edward's house where we were supposed to be doing our homework. Of course, Edward had already finished his, but mine remained in my backpack, untouched. 

I glanced up to look at Edward. He was sitting at the piano, playing a song I didn't recognize.

I turned my head to the right to look at Alice. She was playing with Edward and I's 'baby'. She giggled as she tickled it.

Rosalie sat in the corner with Emmett and Jasper who were playing a video game. I noticed something in Rosalie's features that confused me. Although she glared at the plastic baby, she somehow had a strange look in her eyes that looked kind of like desperation.

I turned my head quickly as Rosalie noticed my staring. I put my pen down on my notebook with a loud sigh.

"Edward. I can't think of a name. How about you think of something? Better yet, what if Alice just tells us what we will name it!" I sent a pleading look at Alice who shrugged nonchalantly.

Edward stopped his piano playing, "I don't care what you name it Bella." I could tell he cared, though. He always cared. 

Plus, he had this odd attachment to the baby and it was getting kind of weird. On the way home from school he had insisted I put the baby in it's car seat, which he had bought for it. I was starting to wonder about him. I mean, who puts a plastic babydoll in a car seat?!

Alice grinned broadly, "Your going to name it Alice!"

I glared at her and she laughed, "It was worth a try."

Edward chuckled.

Emmett suddenly jumped up from the couch and yelled, "NoOoOoOo!" We all turned our heads toward him. He had a pouty look on his face. Jasper was grinning. Emmett threw down his video game controller and stomped across the room towards us.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "He lost."

Jasper blinked at the controller Emmett has smashed. He said in a small voice, "You didn't have to break it."

We ignored Jasper.

"I say you name it Edwina." Emmett said, a grin returning to his face.

Alice and I fell onto the floor laughing and Edward let out a low growl.

"No!" Edward yelled as he shot a glare at Emmett.

Alice and I continued our laughing.

He turned his head toward Jasper and pointed to Alice and I, "Can you calm them or something?"

Jasper grinned and looked up from the book he was reading (Psychology For Dummies), "Nah, I don't think I will."

We finally stopped laughing after a few minutes and I said with a small giggle, "Edwina it is!"

Emmett pointed at Edward and giggled. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

I picked up Edwina and hugged her to my chest, "Edwina Jazzy EmEm Cullen."

Alice began to laugh hysterically, Rosalie grinned, Edward sneered at Jasper and Emmett, and Jasper and Emmett frowned.

That's when Carlisle and Esme came in.

Esme looked at the two frowning Cullens and asked, "What's wrong with them?"

Edward spoke up in an annoyed tone, "They think it's funny to butcher other people's names but they get all pissy when you do that to their own."

"You can't blame them though Eddie," Rosalie began, a smirk on her face, "They always are like that when they are sleep deprived."

Edward rolled his eyes at her joke and I laughed.


	8. Edward in the Middle

**_author's note: If your too lazy to read my author's note chapter...I mentioned to readers NOT to tell me my grammar mistakes. It's rude, so unless the mistake is BIG (ex. SighBalle,,, "He edward is outinghunt!") I'm just going to ignore your comment.  
_**  
I glanced out the window and cursed under my breath, "EDWARD!"

In a second he was at my side, "Yes?"

"Emmett and Jasper are playing catch with Edwina again!" I said glaring at them through the window.

Edward growled and disappeared. I watched him head towards Emmett, attempting to get the baby from him. Just as he jumped up to get the baby Emmett threw it to Jasper.

Edward ran over to Jasper's side, but before he could go to grab the baby, Jasper had thrown it back to Emmett.

I laughed hysterically as I watched them throw it back and forth, Edward attempting to grab it every time it was thrown.

Suddenly Alice was in the game, passing it to Emmett who passed it to Jasper, who threw it back to Alice.

My laughter was getting worse and I had to grab onto the side of the window to keep from laughing. Esme walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright dear?"

I pointed to the window, unable to say anything while laughing. She looked out, a smile appearing on her face, "I suppose I'm supposed to stop them?"

"No! Don't! It's too funny to stop!" I managed to say between fits of laughter.

Rosalie came over and asked in a curious voice, "What is?"

Esme and I pointed out the window and Rosalie laughed.

"Fun. I think I'll go join them."

Soon she was in the circle around Edward, passing the baby around.

Edward was pretty angry by now and I heard him yell out, "STOP IT ALREADY AND GIVE ME THE DAMN BABY!"

Of course, no one stopped.

The game went on for a few more minutes while Esme and I watched from the window. That is when I heard the baby start to cry from mid-air. Esme and I's motherly instincts kicked into gear and we ran out the door to get the baby.

Esme joined Edward in the middle, trying to catch the baby along with him. I stood on the sidelines and tried to think of what to do.

I had a plan.

I grinned and waited for the baby to be passed to Emmett. As he caught the baby I yelled, "OH MY GOD! IT'S A GRIZZLY BEAR!"

It distracted him alright. He held the baby up as if to throw it and then stopped, "WHERE?!"

I ran at him and did a number of jumps and front flips, grabbing the baby easily.

I landed from my front flip and held the baby up triumphantly. Everyone stared at me in shock as I did my victory dance.

"How...How did you do that!?" Edward asked, amazed.

I shrugged and began to rock the baby to get it to stop crying, "I dunno."

Everyone remained where they were as I got the baby to be quiet. I looked up and asked in an aggravated voice, "WHAT?! IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE THAT THE HUMAN CAN BEAT YOU?!!"

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Edward nodded and said in unison, "Yes."

Jeez.


	9. Patricia Smith Gets a Visit

**_Author's note: Oh joy! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well!_**

**

* * *

MRS. SMITH'S POINT OF VIEW!**

_I hate my fifth period class_, I thought to myself as I watched my fourth period leave my classroom, _that little brat Isabella Swan makes it horrible_. _I don't know what that charming Edward Cullen sees in her._ _He and his family are just as sweet as honey. Not to mention they are all very handsome._

I shifted the papers on my desk to the very corner and took the first paper from the stack. I still had a whole period till my next class and I needed to get some grading done. I sighed as I began my grading. _'A family of astronauts?' No, no, no Jessica! That is not what a nuclear family is!_

I looked around the empty classroom and craned my neck to see if anyone was in the hallway. I grinned as I saw no one was around. I stuck my key into the bottom drawer and pulled it open.

The stash. Every teacher had one. Mine included an old bottle of whiskey inside a brown paper bag. I carefully picked it up out of the drawer. I checked to make sure no one was around once more and opened up the bottle. I tilted my head back and took a long gulp. With a content sigh I closed the bottle.

There was quite a bit less liquor left in the bottle. I growled and said in a low murmur, "Dammmit Patricia! Stupid, stupid. You gotta save it till the next paycheck! Make it last!"

I slammed the drawer closed and returned to my grading. I yawned and checked the clock, the bell for fifth period would ring any minute now. As if on cue, the bell went. I slid my papers to the side and straightened up, placing my hands neatly in my lap.

Isabella entered the room roughly a minute later, snickering quietly. I shot her a look and gritted my teeth. She was so disrespectful. Edward followed behind her, a frown on his face, carrying the baby doll. Isabella tripped halfway to her desk and Edward caught her with one arm. She obviously had tripped on purpose to get attention.

Edward's head shot towards me, his eyes furious for a moment, but they quickly changed back to his usual coolness. I raised an eyebrow and wondered if I had imagined his look. I quickly shook my head.

"MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NAME, IT'S O-S-C-A-R! MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME, IT'S M-E-Y-E-R! OHHHH, I LOVE TO EAT IT EVERYDAY AND IF YOU ASK ME I WILL SAYYYYYYYY, 'CAUSE OSCAR MEYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" I gasped at the outburst and turned my head toward the door where Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley where running down the hall singing at the top of their lungs.

I blinked and cleared my throat, turning to face my class. Isabella's eyes were wide with shock, just like most of the class. Edward, on the other hand had a smirk on his face and was restraining laughter. Although he wasn't much of a trouble maker, I assumed he was friends with Newton and Crowley and knew about their little prank. I cleared my throat again, finally getting the classes attention.

"I will not have a silly interruption like that disrupt my class! Everyone take your seats!"

The class went by as usual. Isabella Swan smarted off to me twice and I had no choice but to give her three hour detentions for the rest of the week. The rest of my classes went by fast, with no detentions given.

At the end of the day I gathered up my things and headed to my car. I sat my purse down in the passengers seat and put my keys into the ignition.

When I got home that evening I decided to watch a two hour special on the history of torture. I grinned as I imagined a certain bratty brunette as the one being tortured.

I heard a hiss from behind me and jumped out of my seat. Behind me stood two beautiful people dressed in matching black outfits. I knew both of them to be part of the Cullen family, but I could not remember their names. The female Cullen was short and had black, spiked hair and the male was big and had wavy, brown hair.

The small one did a Kong Fu move and did a back flip across my living room. She grinned at the big one and said, "Bella taught me that!" What did Bella have to do with this? Was she here? Did she send them to finish me off? To get even?

I gaped at them and the big one grinned at me, "Hey teach. We came to have a little chat." The small one giggled and nodded.

I blinked and stuttered out, "Wwwhhat are you doing iii...in my house?!"

The big one cocked an eyebrow, "What are you deaf? I said we were going to have a little chat."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled, trying to sound confident. Something about those two gave me the chills.

"No." said the small one, a smile on her lips.

"I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS!" I threatened, heading for the phone.

The big one laughed, "We disconnected the phone line."

I turned around, my eyes wide. They were going to kill me. I was going to wind up dead.

The little one suddenly appeared at my side. I screamed and jumped back. She grabbed me by the arm and pressed two fingers onto the side of my neck.

Everything went black.


	10. The Sub

**Author's note: My longest chapter so far...I think? Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes I may have made.**

Edward had been acting oddly all morning. It was like he was keeping something from me, but I didn't know what. He had hardly said a word to me all day. When he did say something it was about Edwina, like, "Do you want me to hold her?".

Alice had been acting the same, but I knew better then to think that she didn't know what was going on. She ALWAYS knew what was happening.

Usually because she was planning something or had already done something that I wouldn't like.

By lunch I had, had enough. I stomped over to the table and slammed my tray down. Everyone turned to look at me and I turned a bright red. Maybe that was a little too dramatic.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "Bad morning Bella?" I ignored him and began to eat my lunch. Alice and Edward watched me, mild looks of disgust on their faces. Alice grabbed Edwina's bottle and began to feed her to entertain herself.

Lunch was almost over and I figured I should interrupt the silence, "I don't know what you two," I pointed at Edward and Alice, "Did, but you better tell me."

Edward frowned and shot a don't-you-dare look at Alice. Probably reading her thoughts.

"You'll find out in fourth period." Alice said with a small smirk.

"Dammit, Mrs. Smith isn't planning on torturing me, is she?" I groaned.

"Oh no, Mrs. Smith isn't going to be bothering you ever again."

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped, "Alice! What did you do?! Kill her? Tell me-"

I was interrupted by the bell. Alice was out of the cafeteria so quick, she was gone before I could even register that the bell had rung. I turned to Edward and growled, "Your going to tell me what she did to her."

"She didn't kill her Bella." he said as we exited the cafeteria.

"Unfortunately, that's not the worst thing Alice can do to a person. Did she kidnap her and force her to shop while her boyfriend was out hunting? Did she wake her up at 4 A.M. and take her to Baltimore so that she could get some new socks? Did she tie her to a tree in the middle of the forest and leave her alone for six hours while she burned all her clothes? Did she buy her a pet monkey and-"

"You'll find out later." he interrupted me as we walked toward Home Ec. Edward had Edwina in her carrier and I glanced down at her.

The first thing I noticed when we walked into Home Economics was that Mrs. Smith wasn't there. I gulped, wondering what Alice had done. Had Edward been involved? Was Mrs. Smith alright? Was this all because of me?

_Of course it is, _I thought to myself, _Why else would they do whatever -they-did to her?_

I poked Edward and furrowed my brow. He turned to look at me and sighed, "I'll tell you after class."

I pouted and took Edwina out of her carrier to hold her. I sat her down in my lap and played with the hem of her shirt.

I looked up at the board and it occurred to me that we were going to be having a substitute. I wondered who it would be.

_Probably Mrs. Boinks, she is the substitute for EVERYTHING_, I thought.

The bell rang and the class got quiet. Of course, everyone but me knew who the substitute was. The first, second, third, and forth period classes had told about the substitute. I hadn't heard the gossip, though. I never was well informed of the High School drama. Although, I did hear the girl behind me whispering to her friend something about Jessica telling Kristen, who told Robert, who told Alli, who told Bree, that the substitute was hot.

The door opened to the classroom and I turned my head to see the sub. He was tall and well built. He had wavy, dark brown hair, a cute southern accent, and electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. Not that those were MY words. I heard Jessica describing him to some red headed girl in gym later that day.

Edward chuckled behind me, probably at the thoughts of the female population in the room. Mr. Substitute walked over to the board and wrote in big letters 'Coach Doyle'.

Coach?

He turned to face us and smiled, scanning the room. He locked eyes with me for a long moment and smirked. Edward stiffened beside me and I blushed, looking down. Scary much?

"Good afternoon class. I'm Coach Doyle," he motioned towards the board, "I will be your substitute until your principal can find a replacement for your teacher, who went into early retirement." I flinched.

"Today we will be getting to know each other, because I have yet to make a lesson plan for the class and Mrs. Smith did not leave any instructions." He continued, "We'll start with introductions."

To my horror Coach Doyle pointed at me, "How about you start pretty, little lady." I blushed a deeper red. I heard Edward hiss something to himself.

"Uhm." I muttered stupidly, not knowing what to say.

"Tell us a little about yourself." he said encouragingly.

"I'm, uh, Bella. I like to uh, cook." I bit my lip and pointed down at Edwina, "And that's my daughter Edwina."

He laughed and asked, "Got a boyfriend Bella?"

I don't think it's possible to explain exactly how red I turned as I squeaked out, "Yes."

The girls in the class giggled and whispered to each other. Edward grabbed my hand under the table and stroked the back of my hand.

I took a deep breath and stayed silent. Coach Doyle went on to the rest of the class after that, starting with the girls.

Edward slipped me a note and I quickly read it, _Remind me to kill Alice._ What did that mean?

Before I could write back Coach Doyle called on Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I enjoy spending time with Bella and listening to music." he said in a normal tone, but I detected a hint of anger in his voice.

I really didn't want to know what Doyle had been thinking and didn't want to find out. Coach Doyle shuffled some papers on his desk, a grin on his face.

"Okay, so seeing as all of you have made your introductions I guess I should assign you something to do. I'd like ya'll to write a few paragraphs about yourself for the rest of the class period."

I opened my binder and got out a clean sheet of paper. I looked over at Edward and bit my pen, "What should I write about?"

"Whatever you want Bella. You could talk about how you're a danger magnet or about how clumsy you are." he teased, a small smile on his face.

Coach Doyle walked over to our table and grinned down at me, "Bella?" I didn't like the way he said my name, it didn't sound right. Sort of like how the guys in the alley had said my name, more than a year ago. I shivered at the memory.

"Yes." I replied coldly.

This only made his smile widen, "The principal told me that Mrs. Smith believed you were a bad girl. He also mentioned that you were to be serving in detention with Mrs. Smith before she retired. You can finish up your time after school with me today."

Edward growled and gripped the table so hard it left a dent. Edwina began to cry. Coach Doyle winked at me and walked off.

Oh, no. This can't be good.


	11. Writers Block

Writers Block! GAH! I need some suggestions for what to write about in the next few chapters. I'm fresh out of ideas at the moment. I had the next chapter written but I was half asleep when I wrote it and I didn't save it. Therefore it was lost forver:(

ANYWAYS! Please send in some suggestions so I can get this story going again!! I'll give credit to you for the suggestion and you'll get hugs from all the Cullen men!


End file.
